


Go for it Skara!

by JuliaCorvia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Skarlow, skara thinks in musical tempos, yet another result of brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Skara is nervous thinking about confessing her crush on Willow. Will she be able to finally confess her feelings?
Relationships: Willow Park/Skara
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	Go for it Skara!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuirkQuartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkQuartz/gifts), [Majestic_14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestic_14/gifts).



> hello everyone! welcome to the result of some inspiration I got from some amazing art!!  
> I adore Skarlow and this art meme so here we are!  
> happy reading!

Skara checked her hair in her bathroom mirror, adjusting her pony tail a fraction of an inch to the left as she tapped one foot against the tile. In the back of her mind she knew that her hair would be the same now as it had been the past five times she checked, and that she was falling back into beating out a quick nervous 6/8 time beat against the tile floor. 

“You can do this.” She muttered to herself. “It’s just one little question, that’s it. Just- One, maybe bigger than small question.” She spun on her heels to face Bo, her friend leaning against the stall door with an unamused look on her face. 

“I can’t do this.” Skara blurted out, feeling her stomach churn. What if Willow said no? She was well within her rights to. It had only been a few weeks since Skara had taken a firm stand against Boscha and her bullying of Willow; finally breaking off their old friendship after she couldn’t take watching it go on any more. 

Willow had been shocked, but happy to see her leave, and she and Amity had welcomed her to join their small group of friends. And Skara had never been happier. Luz, Willow, Amity, Gus; all of them were everything that she had wanted in a group of friends. 

Then came the realization that the butterflies that she felt thrumming in her chest whenever she talked to Willow were a sure sign of a crush, something that she was taking very well in stride in her opinion. 

“What if I got her the wrong flowers and she thinks I hate her and then she will never date me and it will be all my fault.” Bo raised an eyebrow at her, Skara pacing back and forth in the small distance between the sinks and the stalls, switching to a 4/4 timing of the click, click, click, click of her shoes on the tile. 

“It’s possible.” Skara said, Bo letting out a long sigh. 

“No, it’s not.” She took Skara’s shoulders, making sure to lock eyes with her. “Listen, you know that Willow would never hold anything like that against you. Do you remember the Ivy incident?” Skara cringed. Luz had convinced her to go to the human realm, and Skara had seen a very pretty vine plant that she made sure to grab plenty of for Willow, thinking that it would be perfect to decorate her room with. 

Said plant had been, according to Luz, exceedingly poisonous. Not that Skara would have known, she had used magic to store them and had no idea of the effects until Willow was bedridden for a few days and blotchy all over. Skara was near inconsolable but Willow, the kind sweet wonderful witch that she was, had forgiven her in a heart beat and a light squeeze of the hand. 

Now, the bright yellow dragon lilies that sat in the sink seemed to mock her, despite the fact that Amelia swore that she triple checked the meaning. Admiration, crushes, burgeoning love. All of them true, and all of them making Skara’s heart race. 

“Yeah.” Skara said, a lovestruck smile across her face. “You are probably right, she is too sweet and perfect to do that.” Her smile wavered slightly, “But-” 

“Nope, nope. Not going in that direction again.” Bo picked up the bouquet of flowers, pushing them into Skara’s hands and dragging her out of the door. “Go ask her out, shoo.” Bo gently pushed her towards the hallway, Willow giving a small glance behind her as her smile wavered. 

“Go for it Skara!” Bo’s voice made her take a stumbling step forward as she looked around the hallway in a panic.

She could run. Dip out now and leave and not have to face the possibility of Willow rejecting her, a thought that terrified her. 

Or she could stay, and try to ask Willow out, and Willow could accept, and they could potentially go on a date. 

Also terrifying. 

The thought of Willow holding her hand, laughing together at some dumb joke before Willow leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 

Idly she noted that she finally had a tempo for 16 beat time as she tried to calm her heart down, her legs carrying her unconsciously down the hallway and towards Willow’s locker. In what felt like a mix between seconds and hours she had arrived, noticing Willow taking her books out of her locker with her still bandaged hair pin in her hair. 

Skara took one more breath, trying to center herself as much as possible, and then stepped forward. Before she knew it she was standing in front of Willow, the flowers hidden behind her back. She cleared her throat, the resulting noise sounding like a squeak, as Willow looked up.

“Oh, hey Skara.” Willow, smiled, nearly blinding Skara with how bright her expression was. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Skara’s answer was strangled, Willow tilting her head in confusion. “Y- I- H-” She tried to get out the first few syllables, not knowing how to start her sentence. 

It was now or never. Or at least now or look like a fool. 

“Flowers!” Skara yelled, pushing the bouquet into Willow’s face. “I got you flowers. Because you are cute. And I like you.” An uncomfortably long pause occurred as Skara held the flowers in Willow’s face. “Date me? Please?” 

Willow blinked into the bright yellow flowers, glad that they hid the dark red blush that spread across her face. Skara? Wanting to date her? The thought made Willow’s stomach feel warm, a wide grin stretching across her face. 

“I would love to.” Willow said, pulling down the wall of flowers to see Skara’s face light up into a bright grin, her ears twitching as her fingers drummed out a rhythm against her legs. 

“Really?” Skara’s voice was breathless, trying to hold in her joy. 

“Really. Maybe this Saturday?” Willow giggled, Skara flushing even deeper as she rubbed the back of her neck, the speed of her nodding increasing. Willow felt confidence bubble up in her chest, the sight of Skara being bashful making her squeal inside with joy. She quickly darted up, pressing a quick kiss on Skara’s cheek, Skara freezing. 

“I will see you at lunch?” Willow said, Skara nodding, words unable to form. Willow laughed, quickly casting a spell on the dragon lilies to make sure that they stayed fresh through her classes as she stuck them into her backpack. She turned around, making for the plant track classrooms after giving Skara’s hand a light squeeze. As she walked away, and was nearly halfway down the hall she heard a loud whoop of joy behind her, Skara finally unfrozen. 

She sighed happily, pulling the bouquet from backpack and smelling them with a soft smile. Skara was so creative and cute and wonderful; Willow really couldn’t wait to take her on a date this weekend. She found herself humming along to an invisible song as she walked to class, her thoughts lost in yellow flowers, crushes, and love songs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Majestic and QuirkQuartz for inspiring this fic with their wonderful art collab!! you can find them at:  
> Majestic: https://www.instagram.com/majestics_art/  
> QuirkQuartz: https://twitter.com/FandomQuartz  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkQuartz/pseuds/QuirkQuartz
> 
> go check out Maj and Quartz other art and Quartz's fics, including another Skarlow collab we did:  
> Guitar Strings and Flower Petals
> 
> thanks for reading and I am glad you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
